Poison & Wine
by Tales from a Teacup
Summary: Quinn Moyer was only just a student who has a very dark secret. Pogue Parry was a heartbroken guy who was looking for any means of escape. What happens when something that should've remained in the past comes back and haunts the Sons of Ipswich? What if Quinn is apart of the reason why it's back?
1. Restless Energy

Quinn Moyer taped her pen on top of her notepad repeatedly as she wiggled her leg in a circular motion. She felt this uncontrollable urge to jump up and run around like a made person instead of just sitting in a lecture where even her own teacher didn't seem too interested in. She glanced over to the clock on the wall as it read six more minutes until the class would end. Quinn suddenly felt a nudge hit her roughly as her friend Anna glared pointedly at the pen that she had in her hands. She let out a huff and leaned back into her chair as she decided to play with her tie instead. Quinn had tried her best in paying attention but found it useless to pay attention to Mr. Johnson's boring lecture.

Anna leaned over to her, "Aren't you going to take notes?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Can't. I've been wanting this three day weekend for a while now. Having him as our last class though is a pain in the ass"

"Our final is next week" Anna reminded her.

"I will study when I get the time to. Honestly, you're just as bad as my mother" Quinn teased.

"You need to keep your grades up, Quinn" Anna whispered.

"And I will, with your help" Quinn patted Anna's leg, making the woman roll her eyes.

Mr. Johnson then announced, "That's it for today"

Quinn quickly grabbed her messenger bag off from the floor and started to shove everything into the small pouch. She glanced over to her friend and winked at her as Anna shook her head at Quinn's easy going behavior. Anna had swimming practice after this class so Quinn just got up and left along with the rest of the crowd as Anna walked with another swim member. Quinn nearly flew out of the building as she was welcomed with the grey clouds hanging around the campus. The school girl pulled out a beanie and placed it over her head in hopes of keeping her head and ears warm from the cold.

All around her, people were standing around and talking amongst each other as they each mentioned a party that was happening over the break. Quinn couldn't help but feel their energy as nearly everyone went to the end of the year bonfire. She couldn't help but shiver as she realized how good a fire would feel right now. Thankfully, Quinn's apartment was only three blocks away from the school.

"Quinn!" a girl yelled out and waved at her.

"See you on Monday, Delaina!" Quinn smiled to the other girl.

"Swing by Nicky's sometime this weekend!" Delaina shouted out, "You know I practically live there now"

"Quinn" a voice came from in front of her, making the girl stop short in her tracks.

The man had silver hair but looked young for his age, almost in his 40's. Quinn quickly nodded her head down in respect as the man accepted it. This man was named, Brian Paquin, and he was the leader of the demon pack that was in this district. Quinn suddenly felt nervous as she only seen him from afar at gatherings but he never once approached her.

Quinn suddenly fidgeted with her skirt as she tried her best to stand up as tall as she could and remember what her mother had said if he or his family approached her. Just sadly, she couldn't really remember but she would say exactly so she just shivered in the cold. Brian waved his arm out to take a walk with her in which she stiffly accepted.

Quinn glanced up to the man who seemed to be walking her over to her apartment. What was he doing here in Ipswich?

Did something happen to her family while she was away?

"What brings you in town?" Quinn asked in a high voice.

"A job" Brain mentioned, "For you, I mean. You are turning 18 at the end of this month, aren't you?"

"Umm... Yes"

"And you know the traditions of our clan" Brain continued, "You need to prove your worth to be apart of our clan"

"I am aware of that" Quinn nervously let out, "I have an assignment already. What is it?"

"Let's go to your apartment and we will discuss the means of your initiation" Brian propped open the door and waited for her to step inside.

"I'm ready for anything" Quinn said with as much courage as she could muster but almost felt like she was trembling from the inside out, "I promise I won't disappoint. Can you hint something to me?"

"Your mother did say that you were eager about proving your worth. I'm already very impressed" Brian smiled, "I hope your assignment will be just as promising. That's why I brought this job on especially for you"

"And I will gladly accept it" Quinn nodded as she led her leader over to her apartment door, wondering what kind of assignment she was meant to be given.


	2. The Assignment

"Wait a minute! You want me to do what?" Quinn stammered, "Is this even legal in our limits?Are you sure that is the right task? I have to kill Caleb Danvers?"

"You are not mistaken, Miss Moyer" Brian responded casually, "You've been aware that there has been a lot of energy around this town lately, haven't you?"

Quinn looked down to her cup as she tried to put two and two together. It seemed like there was a wave of boundless energy for a while now, wasted energy. It's something that happens after someone uses their magic too much. Normally, you would feel it passing by some type of psychic shop but only very faintly. But now, it just seemed that the energy was lingering around Ipswich for a lot longer than it was supposed to. Quinn suspected something happened in this town but she didn't want to deal with playing detective on who did what.

"I've noticed" Quinn admitted, "I just thought it would go away by now"

"We've found out that not only was Mr. Danvers give his full powers that night but also he was bestowed more gifts on top of that" Brian informed, "Not to mention, he was fighting with his own kind"

"Who? He was fighting with someone in his own coven?" Quinn questioned, "What happened? Who was it? Why do you want me to just kill one and not the other"

"Because we can't find the person that he was fighting with, Quinn" Brian told her.

"He must've killed the other person then" Quinn put together.

Quinn felt her stomach nearly drop all the way down into hell. She never really thought if there were any people like her in her own school. Gifted people alike try their best to avoid Massachusetts altogether due to the Salem Witch Hunt. That's why Quinn's parents shipped her off into Ipswich, so that in a way, she would be safe. Still, proving someone like Caleb being here just proved that there are a lot more people bold to set foot near Salem still.

"And destroyed a historical artifact" Brian mentioned.

"The farmhouse" Quinn nodded, "A lot of people were pretty upset about it being destroyed"

Brian nodded, "That's where the battle took place. Something happened there that forced Mr. Danvers into exposing too much magic"

"But no one suspected witchcraft" Quinn shook her head, "Why does he have to pay the price?"

"Do you remember what the weather was like that night?" Brian questioned, making Quinn feel like a simpleton, "It happened in a middle of a storm before the farmhouse miraculously blew up. The fire didn't even die down until well past midnight. When the firefighters finally left the place alone I sent searchers out there to do a little test and my theory was correct. They sensed two separate essences of magic at the site. Not only that, Mr. Danvers and Miss Wenham's statements seemed pretty avoidant of the whole thing"

"Sarah's out of the picture" Quinn waved off, "She packed her bags nearly a week after the dance. I think she went back home or something but I'm not too sure"

Quinn knew why Brian wasn't suspecting Sarah was apart of all of this, sensors can sense if it was a male doing the magic or the female. Quinn remembered how fast she was packing up her things and avoiding Caleb while in her haste. People around school were suspecting that they had a horrible breakup. Maybe the reason why this has gotten out of control was because Sarah knew something that nearly everyone else didn't.

"We caught up with Sarah at her hometown" Brian informed, "It appears that Mr. Danvers seemed to have trusted that she wouldn't go and expose them instead of doing a simple memory spell. We seemed to have a Coven go unnoticed in our district which I am ashamed to say. Four of which go to your school"

"Let me take a wild guess" Quinn rolled her eyes, "Danvers, Parry, Simms, and Garwin"

"Exactly" Brian nodded.

"They are called the Sons of Ipswich for a reason, I guess" Quinn shrugged.

"So they've made their ancestors a trademark name for themselves" Brian asked surprised, "These boys know nothing about keeping our world a secret"

"So you just want me to kill Caleb?" Quinn asked, "What about the others? Wouldn't they suspect someone is hunting them down? And what about the second male that was in the battle that night? What happened to him? Was he Pogue, Tyler, or Reid?"

"That is another thing that seems to be troubling me. We can not seem to locate the second dueller" Brian told her.

"He died?" Quinn gawked, "Caleb killed someone?"

"That or he disappeared" Brian shrugged, "We're not too sure. What matters is that there is someone in your school that needs to be taught a lesson to exposing magic to a human and letting her keep those memories of it happening"

"And you're entrusting this to me" Quinn swallowed.

"Can you handle it?" Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I can" Quinn nodded, "I will have it done as soon as I can"

"Good" Brian nodded.

"I will get started on him trusting me tonight" Quinn told her leader.

"I will look forward to the message of this being done" Brian straightened up and pulled his suit jacket closer to himself.

"You can count on me. I'll make sure that the others know that there is more to fear in this world than the reckless behavior. Is there any advice that you want to give me before I begin?" Quinn asked, "I will have an easier access to get to Caleb through Pogue. We were friends in the first two years but slowly drifted apart once he started dating Kate. I'm sure he will let me back in"

"And this Kate won't be a problem?" Brian questioned.

"They broke up a month after Sarah left school" Quinn informed, "She is hardly around him anymore. She made friends with the people he hated the most just to keep him down"

Quinn opened the door for Brian as he stepped out into the hallway. She gave him a confident smile as she felt her insides bubble up for her assignment to prove her worth. She was just happy that she wasn't close to Caleb at all.

"That's very good to know" Brian smiled, "Let's keep this a secret, shall we? Your mother thinks that your assignment is coming later in Spring. It would be nice to surprise her with this. It'll be our little secret. I hope that when the next meeting comes, it will already be done"

"That's in five weeks from now. I'm sure that won't be a problem" Quinn agreed.


	3. Long Time, No See

"Are you sure that this is a good idea" Pogue asked his best friend, "I don't really feel up for all of this anymore. I'd rather study than be at Nicky's tonight"

"We did promise Reid and Tyler that we would be there, man" Caleb responded.

"Fine, I'll stay for 30 minutes" Pogue sighed, "Then I'm gonna leave"

"You know that Reid will throw a fit if he sees you leaving" Caleb countered.

"No offense, but he hasn't been in a serious relationship" Pogue remarked.

"I'm not going to tell you to drop it but it's been a while now. Kate doesn't even look like she misses you, whenever you're around she's always flirting with Brody" Caleb sighed even though he knew that Pogue doesn't want to hear this topic being exchanged.

"It's not how she's acting that's making me unhappy. I should've told her sooner, maybe that would've made a difference" Pogue ran a hand through his hair as Nicky's came up down the street.

"No!" Caleb nearly shouted out from the driver's seat, "Don't do what I did"

"Still, both Sarah and Kate left" Pogue pondered, "Whether it was from telling them our secret or not it doesn't really make that big of a difference… they're both gone. Kate became vicious after Sarah refused to call or text her back when she left and she just took everything out on me. Ever wondered if there was something more that you should've done?"

Caleb turned his car into a parking spot and placed it into park, "Every time. Come on, I see Tyler's car is already here"

"Aren't they always here?" Pogue said as they got out of the car, "I'm pretty sure they not have a reserved spot in this place"

"Pretty sure that would make them happy" Caleb commented dryly as he opened the door and walked on in.

Pogue took in the familiar smell of fries and burgers as the crowded place was nearly packed as usual. Nicky was standing behind the counter, taking on orders and delivering out food. He could see Tyler, Reid, and his girlfriend Delaina sitting at the table. Caleb waved at them and made his way over to the small group as Pogue looked around to see if Kate was in the room also. He didn't see where he was going and bumped into someone, making a splash sound below him. He quickly moved back and placed a hand on the girl's arm, making her look up and Pogue immediately recognized who she was.

Quinn gave him a playful smile, "Haven't been on your toes lately, Pogue? Last time I checked you were pretty good at avoiding mishaps like this. You know, it's kind of weird but I was thinking about you the other day. How have you been?"

Pogue smiled down to Quinn as he was happy that it was her that he literally bumped into and not someone as stuck up and high strung as Kira. He then noticed that her brown locks of hair on her right side were completely soaked from being slammed in the face with a water cup. Pogue quickly reached out and took a hold of a couple of napkins and started to wring out Quinn's hair. She let out a hissing noise before she quickly took the napkins herself and started to gently dry out the side of her face and hair. Quinn then looked down to his jacket and offered the napkin as she noticed that the bottom half was soaked also.

"It'll dry out" Pogue told her, "I've been doing okay so far. I haven't talked to you in a long time. How have you been doing?"

"I guess it's alright if you don't count the fact that my Mental Health class has gotten me into thinking that I'm diagnosed with nearly every single one of them" Quinn joked.

"Let me guess, you have Mr. Johnson, don't you?" Pogue smiled, "I honestly feel like I caught up in my sleep in that class more than learned anything. His voice sings me to sleep sometimes"

"Tell me about it" Quinn rolled her eyes, "So are you here with anyone?"

"Just the boys and Delaina, you?"

"I kind of went on a solo mission" Quinn shrugged.

"I forgot how bold you can be" Pogue rolled his eyes.

"I'm kind of hurt how you would forget that part of me" Quinn blinked, surprised.

"I feel so terribly sorry for that" Pogue glanced over to the table and noticed Caleb waving him over, "Do you want to tag along with me and the others?"

"Oh, I don't want to intrude" Quinn politely smiled.

"It's not an intrusion if I invite you" Pogue hinted.

"Are you sure?" Quinn glanced back over her shoulder as Delaina smiled and waved her over to the table, "I guess I can tag along, but only for tonight! I don't want this to be an everyday thing. I don't like being chained down, you hear?"

"Keep telling yourself that. Tomorrow you will be a free lady" Pogue playfully pushed her toward the table with his friends surrounding it.

"Quinn!" Delaina jumped up and hugged the other girl, "I'm glad you came out tonight!"

"You know me, I can't resist going to Nicky's" Quinn smiled.

"Especially during finals" Tyler mumbled.

"Lighten up, will you?" Reid nudged his friend.

Quinn smiled as she sat in the seat between Pogue and Caleb. She felt an unnatural energy coming off from all four of them. The feeling almost made her feel high off of the their abilities. Quinn glanced over to Caleb who sipped his soda as Tyler was talking about their anatomy project. It almost felt too easy to get close to this guy, she could probably kill him in 2 weeks tops.

"So let's make up for lost time" Quinn patted Pogue's knee, "How was your 18th birthday, anything special happen?"


	4. Better

Quinn tapped her pencil on her book in a nonstop motion as she tried to concentrate on her studying. She didn't want to be a complete liar as she felt her head almost drop down onto the textbook once again. She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes as it continued to storm outside like as if the heaven's above were trying to flood all of Ipswich. Quinn sat up straighter as she looked around the on campus library and noticed that it nearly was empty with the exception of the librarian, the aide, and a small study group in the corner. She decided to call it a night as she picked up her books and walked over to the exit when something caught her attention, making Quinn stop and walk over and rub her hand aggressively through ash-brown hair.

"What the hell, man?" Pogue said groggily as he straightened himself up.

"If you wanted to take a nap then I suggest that the aisle of world history is actually pretty comfortable for a short snooze" Quinn nodded over to the right.

"Aww, man, sorry Quinn, I thought that you were Reid" Pogue trailed off before he looked around the room to see that he wasn't in sight.

"Looks like you were stood up" Quinn teased.

"Damn it, I hate it whenever he does that" Pogue ran a hand through his hair, "We have a report due on Monday first thing in the morning"

"On what subject?" Quinn glanced down to his books and papers, "Is that Anatomy?"

"Unfortunately" Pogue mumbled, "I've been failing that class so badly right now"

"Fortunately for you, I passed with an 'A' last during summer school" Quinn smiled with great pride, "If you ask nicely I will help you out. All you've got to do is say the magic words… and you owe me a ride around town on your bike"

"You really would do that? Yes, please, I would love to have your help. Just I will have to advise you that I kind of love to drive on the fast side whenever I'm on my bike" Pogue gave her a small smile, "I just want to warn you in case you start getting a little bit scared of the speed"

"I'm not like most girls, Pogue" Quinn told him as she walked around the table and sat down right next to him, "I can take care of myself when it comes to boys and their toys. It's me you should be worried about"

"Right" Pogue scoffed, "Because of the Anatomy knowledge. I think I can handle myself about it. Let's just hope that you don't make this subject as complicated as how Tyler puts it. You can't be any worse than he is"

"I can be full of surprises" Quinn said with a little dark glint in her eye, "Let's begin. Lets start with the digestive system"

"My favorite section" Pogue sighed.

"It will be once I'm done explaining things for you" Quinn said nonchalantly.

Quinn took the book and straightened up a little as she flipped through the pages to the appropriate section. Pogue watched as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear and started to explain about the digestive system. He remembered how they used to be pretty close back in the day, before Kate became his girlfriend and was instantly jealous of their friendship and forced them to lose contact. Pogue couldn't believe that after pushing her away, Quinn was still open and hopeful of maintaining their friendship. He gave a small smile before scooting in and looking down at the book as Quinn trailed her pencil down the body as she explained each function.


	5. Putnam Barn

Quinn stopped her car off on the dirt road as she let the engine stall for a little bit. The fog set an eerie feeling around this place and also made her feel sort of like as if she was in a haunted movie or something. She took in a slight small breath before she turned off the car and slowly got out into the open. The fog was dense but through it she could see the burned down barn that took place nearly six months ago. The leaves crunched under her boots as she forced herself to go further as she could feel her head become light from the magic that was wasted here. Quinn had to give credit to Caleb for letting his magic lay as evidence for this long, it only made her scared that he might be powerful, even for her.

"I knew you would come to this place. Curiosity killed the cat, you know" a voice made her gasp and turn around, "And nothing to keep you from ending up like the mysterious opponent of Mr. Danvers?"

"He doesn't suspect that I know anything" Quinn answered back.

"Yet" Brian corrected her.

"He's blind" Quinn looked back over to the burned farm, "He's still heartbroken over his girlfriend skipping out of town on him"

"Good note on your observations, you've figured out one of his weaknesses" Brian commented.

Quinn couldn't help but feel a small smile crossover her lips as she lifted her foot up and stepped into the charred landmark. She's come around to the farm once or twice before it was burned down and upon looking at it now, she couldn't really see anything familiar with this place. Quinn touched a piece of wood that was near her before it crushed and crumbled under the weight of her hand. She let out a _tsk _as she shoved her hands back into her and couldn't help but feel disappointed in the Golden Boy of Spencers. Out of all the places, why did he have to pick a landmark in order to fight with someone else?

"That's all I've got so far" Quinn mumbled.

"And I gave this job to you last week?" Brian questioned, "You need to step your game up a little bit more, Quinn. Keep going at this rate and you won't be able to get the job done before the next gathering"

"He has a tight unit of friends around him" Quinn told him.

"So separate them" Brian said as if it were that simple.

"He may have had his heartbroken but that doesn't mean that he's going to let me close enough to him to get him to trust me" Quinn responded, "Plus, his group doesn't really go around standing on their own anymore. I'll have to look for another way in"

"So what about his best friend?" Brian questioned.

"Pogue?" Quinn felt her heart skip a beat a little, "You think I can get close enough to him?"

"Why not? It's something I would do if the roles were reversed" Brian shrugged.

"I guess I can try" Quinn said slowly, "I mean, I don't really want to use him. He was a good friend to me before all of this happened"

"You will try and you will do it. Much is risked when you are fighting for a spot in a demon clan" Brian said with much urge that it made Quinn jump and take a little step back, "You have no friends outside of the clan but in the clan, do you understand?"

"It's understood" Quinn nodded.

Brian quickly moved his jacket closer to his body as Quinn froze up in place. She couldn't believe that she just talked back to her leader about a friend who had lied to her nearly half of the time that she was his friend. Quinn clenched her jaw and swallowed as she glanced around at the destruction. Being Pogue's friend doesn't really change anything on her task at hand for eliminating Caleb Danvers.

"Are you sure you are up for the task?" Brian repeated.

Quinn could almost see it now as Caleb lay dead on the ground and Pogue trying to shake him to wake him up. Pogue would give her the look of betrayal as she was given her rank in the clan. Like it or not, this was what she was anticipating on throughout her whole life.

"I will be able to complete this task" Quinn responded firmly.

"Good" Brian replied back but didn't really look convinced.

Quinn gave him a slight nod as she turned back around and walked over to her car. She checked her watch as she shivered, craving her heater and warmth.

"I have to get onto the main road" Quinn called over her shoulder, "Caleb will be coming down the road in about 30 minutes"

Quinn looked over her shoulder and stopped as she realized that Brian was nowhere to be seen by the barn.

"Wonderful" Quinn scoffed as she turned back to her car.

"I'm sorry, Pogue" Quinn whispered, "I have to do this"


	6. Car Trouble

Quinn stood out in the middle of the cold, shivering as the winds grew stronger and stronger by the minute. She checked her watch again as she noticed that it was nearing close to 12:15. If the spell she cast was correct then that meant that Caleb was going to come down this way any moment now. Quinn felt her hand grow suddenly hot as she looked down and noticed that a cobalt flame-like energy swarmed around her hand as it ached to be used on something. Quinn let out a small sigh as she knew she was going to regret this part. She quickly outstretched her arm and the energy shot out and hit her bottom tire.

She let out a groan and rolled her head around and as she hoped that she could find a decent person to fix that for her. Almost as if on cue, Quinn heard a car turn the corner and spotted a silver convertible Mustang coming over to her. Quinn leaned down and examined the popped tire like as if it had just happened. The convertible slowed to a stop behind her as Quinn turned around and pretended to be surprised that Caleb was gave off an ouch face as he took a moment to stare at the tire before glancing up to Quinn.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself into some car trouble" Caleb stated the obvious.

"You think?" Quinn let out a lighthearted laugh, "I guess I didn't really pay any attention to my tires and then one just decided to pop on me. But don't worry, I got this under control!"

"How?" Caleb asked.

"I called Taylor's about six minutes ago" Quinn lied, "They should be just around the corner"

"Taylor's is usually busy on Saturday's" Caleb pointed out, "It took them nearly 30 minutes to help me with my car"

"It's alright, I can wait" Quinn shrugged, "I got a lot of my books in the back anyways. I should probably study while I wait around for them"

"I don't think there's any need for that" Caleb turned and unlocked his door, "Get in. I'll give you a ride to Taylor's so that way you can give them your keys"

"It's totally fine, Caleb" Quinn straightened up, "You've probably got better things to do anyways"

"You're in luck because I just finished running my errands" Caleb smiled.

"I can call someone else in order to pick me up" Quinn tried one last time.

"That could take longer than the tow truck" Caleb pointed out.

"Alright, I ran out of more excuses" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Finally!" Caleb let out.

Quinn took out her valuables from her car and hopped into Caleb's car as he went back into drive and continued down the road. They rode in silence for a while with nothing but the music playing in between them. Quinn could feel her hand getting hot again as she could see the blue energy forming again. She bit her lip and felt anticipation go through her as she mentally counted down from 5.

"You know Pogue's gotten really fond of you in the past few days, right?" Caleb suddenly said, making Quinn snap her head over to him and the energy disappear from her hands, "He's kinda regrets what happened between the two of you in the past. Pogue's kind of the person where when he has a crush on someone, he's blind to everything else. I do have to admit that what happened between him and you was definitely uncalled for. He should've sided with you over Kate. He's really happy that you're not completely mad with him"

"He… He told you that?" Quinn stammered.

"He doesn't have to, I know my best friend" Caleb told her.

"I was mad for a little bit" Quinn replied.

"What changed?" Caleb asked, "The break up?"

"The aftermath" Quinn responded.

"What do you mean?" Caleb glanced to her.

"The way Kate treated him afterwards" Quinn shrugged.

"The way she flirted with everyone" Caleb nodded, "Only to make him see that she was better off without him"

Quinn scoffed, "That bitch. If she ever comes near me, I will give her a face that people will think Kira's is more attractive"

"It's good to know that you care about him to the point that you don't want to see him hurt again" Caleb smiled to her.

"No… I wouldn't want that to happen" Quinn responded as she looked out the window and gazed out into the forest as she placed her hands into the pockets of her jacket.


	7. Devil's Backbone

Taylor smiled over to Pogue, "She's all done. Enjoy your ride, Parry"

Pogue shook the man's hand and took his helmet and keys with him over to his motorcycle. The bike was just calling him to ride on the back roads as fast as he could. It took a long time to finally find all of the parts and build up a new bike from scratch. Some of the parts were totalled but he used in order to find them in a good working condition for his bike. Pogue stopped at his bike and started to adjust the straps to put on the helmet when something caught his eye. Quinn was sitting not too far from his bike just mindlessly flipping through a bike magazine.

"If you're really interested, I would say a Kawasaki Ninja is more your style" Pogue said in a loud voice, "I was so close to buying one before I decided to go with the Suzuki behind me"

"Small world. What are you doing here?" Quinn smiled up to him, "I thought you were supposed to be working on your project with Reid this weekend too"

Pogue let out a slight hiss as he cocked his head to the side. The last time he saw Reid, he gave him everything he worked on with Quinn and purposefully left it in his dorm room. He was supposed to be at his dorm over an hour ago but decided karma worked better if Pogue were in control. Inside his leather pocket his phone vibrated and he didn't even have to look down to the caller ID to know it was the third born calling him. Quinn seemed to have gotten the message as she rolled her eyes, scoffed, and shook her head.

"He had it coming" Pogue told her.

Quinn gave off a little laugh as she couldn't think of Reid finishing up the rest of the project on his own. She did have to admit that Pogue would do something like abandon his friend the same way he was abandoned. Pogue gave her a heartwarming smile that made Caleb's message replay in her brain. She blinked a little before she looked back down to the magazine and pretended to be interested and hoped that would make Pogue go away.

Didn't go too much as planned. Instead of going away like any normal guy, Pogue decided to sit down next to her on the bench. Quinn felt her hair suddenly get shoved into her face, making Quinn giggle and swat Pogue in the side as he continued to bug her.

"Cut it out!" Quinn yelled out.

Pogue let out a laugh as he stopped teasing her as Quinn brushed her hair with her fingers and decided to put it up in a ponytail. Quinn gave him a glare before she shoved her hands into her pockets for warmth.

"What are you doing here?" Pogue asked.

"My back tire exploded in the backroads. Didn't really have a choice on whether or not to come here" Quinn shrugged.

"That sucks" Pogue sighed, "So how long will it be until they fix it?"

"Do you see how many cars there are here?" Quinn waved around at the packed lot, "People are still trying to fit in space for their cars in the damn parking lot"

"So then why don't you just leave?" Pogue suggested.

"If it were that easy, I would've been long gone then" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Wish granted" Pogue said simply.

"What?" Quinn asked, "On your bike? Why?"

"Come on you big baby. I'm a very safe driver" Pogue stood up.

"And what was the rumor of you and your little accident on the roads a little while ago? I choose life" Quinn told him, "Come back with a car or something. Then I'll think about it!"

Pogue shook his head as he tossed her his spare helmet.

"Says the girl who wanted a ride on the bike" Pogue teased, "There's a storm that it coming any moment now. I highly doubt you would want to be stranded in a place like this. Don't back out now"

"I've lived in Massachusetts all of my life. I can handle a little bit of rain. You can go on ahead. I don't even care" Quinn folded her arms over her chest and looked out to the parking lot, "Hope you get home safely"

"Quinn, if you don't accept my offer, I will tell everyone on campus your middle name" Pogue demanded, making Quinn look over and glared at him, "You know I will"

"Fine" Quinn muttered.

"Good girl" Pogue winked at her as she reluctantly got up and moved closer to the bike he was now standing at.


	8. Bistro on the Quay

Quinn gasped and let out an excited shrill as Pogue turned a corner very sharply. She gripped onto his waist tighter as she felt the rumbling of the motorcycle in between her legs. Despite being scared for her life as of right now, Quinn felt herself grinning from ear to ear as Pogue revved up the engine. He wasn't going too fast but not too slow either, she actually felt a lot safer on the bike then she took him for. Quinn felt the bike slow down as Pogue turned over to the side of the road near the docks in order to stop. Pogue looked down and started to turn off the engine as Quinn quickly got off the bike and pulled off her helmet.

"Wow, that was pretty amazing!" Quinn turned around, grinning from ear to ear.

"What did I tell you?" Pogue told her.

"Alright, I'll give it to you" Quinn rolled her eyes, "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be"

Pogue gave her a small nod of approval as she handed him the helmet she used. He placed it in his bag as Quinn walked with him along the docks of Ipswich. Fishermen and seagulls surrounded the two as their constant chatter and cawing was a perfect background tone. Quinn felt a small smile form on her lips as she realized where they were going. Pogue had drove over to her favorite restaurant that was just by the docks.

"And you forgot how I am such a great driver" Pogue hinted.

Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes and shook her head. She wasn't going to give in to this guy that easily. She glanced over to him before she did a double take and noticed that Pogue was slightly staring her down. Quinn formed her lips into a tight lock as she folded her arms over her chest and looked away from him.

"You're a good driver" Quinn mumbled.

"Thank you!" Pogue let out.

"Don't get too cocky" Quinn smiled to him.

"Something I remember from our friendship in the past" Pogue noted.

"Something that you should **always** remember" Quinn corrected him, "I would've been deeply hurt if you had forgotten that small detail"

"There's a lot of things that I haven't forgotten about our friendship" Pogue told her, making Quinn glance down the harbor.

"Let's get inside" Quinn quickly said as she opened the door before Pogue could even pull his hand out of his pocket to do so.

"Welcome to Bistro on the Quay!" a cheery teenager smiled to them.

"Yeah, whatever. Table for two" Quinn replied back rudely, making Pogue nudge her in the back Quinn then gave a polite smile and added in, "Please"

The teenager glanced between Quinn and Pogue before taking two menus and leading them toward one of the tall windows. Quinn tried to not notice the feeling of Pogue's eyes boring into the back of her skull as she followed the girl. She immediately sat down and took a menu as the teenager said the usuals of how the waiter or waitress will be with them shortly.

Pogue cleared his throat, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nope" Quinn said as she tried to find something that will fill her appetite.

"I know you're lying to me" Pogue leaned in slightly, "Tell me what I said"

"Let's just talk about something else" Quinn responded, "I really do not want to dwell on the past"

"I didn't say anything specific" Pogue said, "Why are you acting this way"

"Was it really that easy to throw me aside like the way you did?" Quinn glanced up.

"It was probably one of the most hardest things I have ever done" Pogue confessed.

"It almost looked like you all of a sudden went cold turkey on me" Quinn told him, "How would you feel if your friend all of a sudden came up to you and told you that he couldn't be friends with you anymore?"

Pogue was about to say something when the waiter came around and gave them their waters and asked if they wanted anything else. When both Pogue and Quinn said no, Pogue leaned back onto the table to whisper to her.

"I didn't know what I was going through" Pogue told her, "I was doing it because it would make Kate happy and at that time I didn't want anything else but her. She wouldn't stop talking about how close you and I were and always said that she was suspecting a relationship from us. I should've fought harder for our friendship and not give it away so easily"

Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes as she felt a teardrop slide down her cheek.

"You should've but you didn't" Quinn countered.

"I'm sorry" Pogue apologized.

"You know that's not enough" Quinn huffed, "It's going to take more than your apologies to make me believe you. This is why I didn't want to talk about it. I knew that all this opening up stuff would make everything awkward. Let's just forget about it"

"Opening up is a good thing also" Pogue told her, "It helps us learn from the past"

"The past can go fuck itself" Quinn replied.

"Same old girl, I see" Pogue gave a hint of a smile.

"Never changed, but you did" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I said I was sorry" Pogue told her.

Quinn gave her friendliest smile as the waiter came back at the most perfect moment. She quickly ordered her food and handed him her menu as she gazed into the guys nice green eyes. Pogue tried not to notice as he ordered his food, but it was only more difficult when the waiter noticed that Quinn was staring at him, making the waiter lose his focus. When Pogue finally got his order straightened out, he roughly handed the boy his menu as he stole one last glance over to Quinn who winked at him. When he disappeared Quinn stopped looking friendly as she leaned back into her chair and started to play with her napkin. Pogue rolled his eyes as he knew the underlying message was to the flirting with the waiter.

"Kate had you so wrapped up around her finger I wouldn't even be surprised if she put makeup over your face at one point" Quinn said.

"I guess everyone knew but me" Pogue huffed, "I didn't even piece it together until after she broke up with me"

"Oh, go cry me a river" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"So why did you come back if you don't want to talk about Kate and continue our friendship?" Pogue asked.

"I have my own reasons" Quinn responded as her mind flashed back to Caleb, "Why did you accept me back?"

"I missed you" Pogue said simply, "Is that so hard to believe?"

"What would you do if I said yes?" Quinn challenged.

Pogue gave her a sympathetic look as he felt like he was staring at her for the first time. Quinn never held so much of a grudge on anyone unless it was for a very good reason. He had to admit that the behavior he was getting him her was something that he should expect. He even was present when Kate and Quinn were fighting in the halls and he did nothing to stand by his friend when Kate said some pretty harsh things to her. Pogue could still see the look of betrayal written all over her face when Quinn tried to get Pogue to help her out on her part.

Quinn felt something in her hand and looked down to see Pogue had placed his hand over hers. She glanced up to him to see he was staring into her core, almost as if he was trying to place her under some sort of spell. Quinn tensed up as she wondered if that was really what he was doing but then stopped and relaxed. Pogue was just trying to be a good friend, something that she really wanted in him for a very long time.


	9. Struggling

"I guess that's it for the day" Miss Zentli said cheerfully, "I will send you all an email later tonight to tell you when your grades are posted. I wouldn't worry too much about this test though. I know how hard all of you worked. Don't forget to turn in your homework tomorrow. I want all of them turned in on time for a change. That also means you also, Mr. Garwin"

"Must she always drag on and on" Quinn mumbled to her friend, "I swear she has to save the same old speech for last. Everyday it's always reminding us about not to worry about a test, turn in our homework, and a daily pick on someone in the classroom. She doesn't seem to ever stop"

"What's wrong with you?" Anna questioned, "You always had a thing for physiology"

"I'm just tired" Quinn mumbled as she got up, "Want to get a bite to eat?"

"I have about 30 minutes to spare" Anna replied back as she followed the friend down the stairs.

"So how did you think you did on the test?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not too sure" Anna said in an uneasy voice.

"Same here" Quinn sighed, "I don't want my grade to drop anymore than it already has"

"Quinn" a hand suddenly found hers, making Quinn seize up and gasp, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'll meet you in the Dining Hall" Anna responded, "I already know what you're going to get anyways"

Quinn turned to Anna but the shy girl was already running down the hall in the direction of the closest exit. Quinn exhaled through her nose as she still felt the hand in hers, begging to make her turn around. She didn't want to, afraid that she might break down into tears but Pogue had a different idea. He walked around and faced her and stared deep into her brown eyes. His warmth that escaped from his body was so intoxicating that Quinn wanted to sink into his embrace and have him comfort her. Instead, Pogue let go of her hand and took a step back as if that's what Quinn wanted from him.

Pogue sighed, "Can I start over?"

"Again?" Quinn snapped, "How many times are you going to say that?"

"This last time" Pogue told her, "I just want us to go back to the way things were"

"It's too late for that" Quinn felt tears come to her eyes as she thought about her leader.

"It wasn't too late a couple of weeks ago" Pogue countered, "What changed?"

Quinn was about to go back to her old ways and shout at him to avoid the question but then her voice got stuck in her throat. She didn't have an answer for him. It was strange being speechless in front of him but she didn't know what to say. Quinn bit her bottom lip as she tried to find some kind of fight inside of her but instead she felt weak. She actually regretted 'bumping' into him at Nicky's.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and quickly walked away from him, trying to weave her way through the crowd. Pogue called out her name which echoed throughout the hall as she could've sworn it made everything more quiet and slow for her. Everyone in the hallway stopped and stared at Quinn running away from Pogue. Quinn could even see some of the older classmates fill in the dirt on all of the freshmen that were standing around as well.

Quinn broke through the doors and quickly bounded down the stairs as she wrapped her arms closer to her body as she started to power walk in the direction of the Dining Hall. She let out a small whimper when she heard the doors fly open behind her and someone running to catch up to her. A hand came onto her arm making Quinn turn around and roughly push Pogue away.

He didn't look surprised or discouraged, instead he just stood there and took the blow. Quinn didn't like that reaction as she tried again to push him but nothing happened.

"Go away!" Quinn shouted, "Leave me alone! You did it before, why can't you do it again?"

"I don't want to" Pogue told her firmly.

"Things were a lot simpler when you were out of my life" Quinn tried to hurt him.

Pogue reached out and placed his hand gently on the side of her face but Quinn quickly slapped it away and left him out in the cloud and this time Pogue didn't follow her.


	10. Soon or Never

"Just give her some time" Caleb rolled his eyes, "Why do you always put yourself in these situations, man?"

"What are you talking about?" Pogue looked to his older friend, "The thing that happened between me and Kate was different than this. Chase was constantly around her and she was just flirting with him to get me jealous. Of course there was that factor that he was also the banished brother from a long time ago"

Pogue threw the tennis ball over to the side of the wall as it bounced back into his hand as it did all those other times before. If he looked closely, Pogue could see the fog just barely drifting by the window of his apartment. Reid and Tyler were late getting the pizza so it was just him and Caleb alone in Pogue's apartment. He couldn't help but remember the look of betrayal in Quinn's eyes as all of those faces came flooding back to him. The one that really stuck the most was the one from this afternoon when he traced his hand on her soft face. Pogue's eyes went black as he threw the tennis ball again but this time it made a loud crack that made Caleb jump and whirl around to see the tennis ball stuck in the wall.

"Dude!" Caleb scolded.

Pogue sighed as he whirled his hand in a semi-circle making the ball shimmy itself out of the crack in the wall and float across the room and over to his hand once again. He glanced over to the wall, expecting to use his magic to fix it but then the wall started to fix itself. Pogue blinked and looked over to Caleb who turned back around and glared at his best friend. If Caleb didn't like using before his Ascension, then he definitely hates it now, Pogue almost felt guilty for getting out of control like that as he looked back down to the ball and pondered.

"Sorry. I'm still trying to get used to this" Pogue implied about his newfound heightened powers.

Caleb looked back up from the magazine as he felt his mind willing him to keep quiet. He knew that if he mentioned Quinn's name then Pogue won't stop talking about how guilty he felt for hurting her. Still, Caleb closed his eyes as he closed the magazine and prayed that if Pogue would agree to this then he will shut up. Chances of that would be slim to nearly none.

"I'll talk to her the next time I see her" Caleb promised.

"If she's not talking to me, then I highly doubt she will talk to you" Pogue looked over to his friend.

Pogue reached out and took his iPhone off of the table and turned on the screen to only see his wallpaper on display. He gave off the look of disappointment as he clicked messages and was greeted with Quinn's conversation that hasn't been touched since Sunday. Pogue turned off his phone and placed it back onto the surface as he noticed Caleb giving him an ironic look.

"I think she'll listen to me" Caleb replied back.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not the bonehead that hurt her"

"She barely knows you" Pogue let out.

"All the more reason to not yell or run away from me as she did with you" Caleb remarked.

"I'm telling you, man. Quinn's special. She doesn't let anyone talk to her unless she wants to hear what they have to say" Pogue explained, "When you're done, you're done. There's no use in talking to her now"

"Special, is she?" Caleb quoted, "Does she know that?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that she's unique" Pogue quickly corrected himself, "Something you don't see in a girl everyday"

"Not unless you like her" Caleb said slowly.

"No! She's just a friend!" Pogue straightened up.

"A friend that you can't stop talking about" Caleb pointed out.

"Because I just screwed up" Pogue told his friend.

Caleb looked over to Pogue on the beanbag who couldn't help but look guilty. After a while of staring at eachother Pogue rolled his eyes and gave a slight nod.

"I knew it!" Caleb laughed.

"Was it that obvious?" Pogue asked, "Man! I don't know! I thought I was still hung up on Kate! But then Quinn comes along and I can actually do the stuff I like unlike with Kate. All she wanted to do was go to the movies, parties, and the mall. There's only so much that a guy can take from all of that"

* * *

Quinn glared, "I'm going to kill him. The sooner, the better. One less Son of Ipswich to worry about"

Anna shrugged, "I think you should've talked to him. He did seem pretty guilty when he came up to you. You should've at least given him a chance. I've seen Pogue do many things while we were growing up but nothing like this. It just proves to you how much he's changed"

"He hasn't changed" Quinn remarked.

"Hasn't he?" Anna said with much force that Quinn didn't recognize her introverted friend, "Pogue seemed like a lost puppy when Kate made a fool of him. Then you decided out of the blue to talk to him and then all of a sudden you two are inseparable. I hate to be the one who is telling you this but you've even changed yourself. You seem happier now and not so edgy around guys"

"I wasn't edgy around guys" Quinn argued.

"Quinn" Anna leaned in so no one at Nicky's would hear them, "Everyone knows that you have this love/hate for men. No one's stupid. At first it was just a game but then after Pogue got with Kate you all of a sudden hated them with a passion. I know Pogue hurt you in the past but that doesn't mean that you should pin it on him forever. It wasn't even his fault, remember? Kate was the culprit behind the fight, not him"

"But he did nothing to help me" Quinn hissed.

A teardrop splashed onto Quinn's hand as she roughly scraped her palm over her cheek as she tried to keep her throat from constricting again.

"Do you want to leave?" Anna asked.

"Let's just talk about something else" Quinn mumbled as she went back to eating her burger.

"We tried that but you keep on snapping it back to being about Pogue" Anna reminded her.

"Sorry" Quinn cleared her throat, "Won't happen again. What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about why Pogue bothers you so much" Anna commented.

"I thought you wanted us to drop the subject?" Quinn snapped, "Now I'm starting to wonder why this subject keeps on bouncing back up"

"It wasn't until that tear that just went down your cheek" Anna remarked.

"It was nothing" Quinn grumbled.

"It definitely is something" Anna quickly put in, "I've been friends with you for a very long time. I've never seen a reaction like this out of you. I think there is something more to this that you're putting on"

"Oh, really" Quinn huffed, "Like what?"

"Your feelings" Anna stated.

"I don't have feelings for him" Quinn looked over to Anna.

"I highly doubt that and I have evidence to prove it" Anna smiled.

"This will be interesting" Quinn rolled her eyes, "Alright tough guy, give me your best shot"


	11. I'm Sorry

There wasn't a cloud in sight during the next week of school, a rare occasion for something like this to happen in Ipswich. Most of the students went crazy and started to lay out on the lawn and granite tables after class like as if it was 75 degrees outside. Quinn just kept her head low as she continued to walk over to the trail that separated her apartment from her school. She didn't dare look up at the sky as she knew fully well that this random change in weather could just might mean an omen. Demons learned from a young age to be very suspicious. Quinn didn't want to take the chance to bask in the light, instead, all she wanted to do was to go back to her apartment, shut the shutters and try to take a nap before she decided to torment herself upon hours of studying and doing her homework.

"Quinn!" somebody yelled as she heard pounding footsteps chase after her, "I've been looking everywhere for you. Can we talk?"

"Go away, Caleb" Quinn told him, "I just want to go home right now. I'm not an idiot… Pogue is making you come to talk to me"

"Actually, I had to convince him to let me talk to you" Caleb reached out and grabbed onto her arm, making Quinn turn around and face him.

"Why?" Quinn asked but didn't seem to look like she wanted the answer.

"Because you refuse to talk to him and this is bringing him down a path that another girl had set him on" Caleb then stopped before he went on, "Only this time it's a little bit more different than that"

Quinn just crossed her arms over her chest but remained still. She didn't want to leave just yet but was rather curious on what Caleb had to say. She would be lying to herself if she were to say that she didn't care about Pogue. Quinn almost felt like bursting into tears in front of Caleb and ask if she should just go over to his apartment and talk to him. Instead, she remained tough on the outside and waited 'impatiently'.

Caleb was almost surprised to see Quinn react the way she did while she tried to play it cool. Her eyes looked so much like Pogue's right now it just seemed ridiculous and it almost made Caleb believe in the term soulmates. He glanced back over to where the school was in the distance and his car was in the parking lot, wondering if it was safe to talk on the nature trail or at one of the benches. Caleb then turned back to Quinn deciding that it was best for him to talk to her in private rather than draw up some kind of show.

"Listen, I don't know what you're planning on doing" Quinn rolled her eyes, "But there is just way too much damage as it is already. I knew in the back of my mind that this would never last, Pogue and I grew apart already. There's just nothing you can do that will make everything okay. I really think this was very nice of you especially for doing this for Pogue and not because he told you to. Just do yourself a favor and… run"

Caleb blinked and looked at the now perplexed girl, "I'm sorry?"

"Get out of here, Caleb!" Quinn shouted as she tried to push Caleb in the other direction but he already turned around and saw a group of five people walking up to them, dark energy vibrating off of their bodies.

"When I said that I wanted Mr. Danvers dead, Miss Moyer" a man with silver hair said as he advanced towards them, "I meant dead, not flirt with his best friend"

Quinn opened her mouth to protest but saw a demon walk up to her, she instinctively summoned up her cobalt energy and glared at the woman. The woman stopped and turned to Brian who had a dark look on his face as if he was begging Quinn to challenge his orders. Caleb watched in awe as the blue flames disappeared from the high school girls hands as the group continued to walk over to him. Caleb tried to summon up his powers to help fend them off but whatever he used on them seemed to reflect onto himself instead. Caleb let out a couple of grunts as he tried to push off the strangers but let out a yelp when a couple of them punched him to the ground, he looked up to see Quinn just stand there next to the man who seemed to be the one in charge, Caleb's eyes went black before he felt one of them slam his head into the ground.

Pogue sat up from his bed and let out a gasp as his skin was crawled in sweat as the vision played in his mind over and over again knowing it wasn't just a dream, Pogue's eyes darkened his everything in his room shook with the frustration that he felt growing inside of him as he growled under his breath, "Quinn…"


	12. Uncontrolled

"You lied to me" a voice said once Quinn got into her apartment, "All this was an act. You didn't want to be my friend again, you just wanted to kill my _**best **_friend"

"I can explain" Quinn said in a quiet voice.

"I don't want to hear it!" Pogue yelled out making Quinn jump, "I know everything, Caleb sent me his memory of your encounter before your friends took him away. I want you to tell me where they are going. I need to know where they are going to have Caleb and I hope that you won't be stupid enough to rat me out to them"

"I want to help" Quinn started but Pogue scoffed.

"Why?" Pogue challenged, "To get back into our good graces after not only lying about wanting to become friends again but also lying for those extra years about being something that you're not? How long did you know that we were warlocks and not just ordinary people? How long have you been a demon?"

"Keep in mind that you too have magic flowing through your veins" Quinn glared at him as her vision blurred.

"The only thing that's different is that I'm not the one that's helping the enemy" Pogue glared back.

Quinn was about to go off on her defense of following orders when Pogue waved his hand over to the TV screen and showed the kidnapping but from a different point of view. Quinn watched as it looked like she was watching a TV show but through Caleb's eyes. She could see herself standing next to Brian looking scared, confused, and torn as tears were streaming down her face that she hadn't noticed from before. Quinn was about to ask Pogue why he was showing her this when she looked over to Brian and gasped. Brian's face had changed and showed a younger man smiling a manic smile from ear to ear with crystal blue eyes. The TV blacked out just as a demon had hit Caleb on the head making Quinn sink down onto her couch,

"Who was that?" Quinn asked, "I swear, I thought that was my leader. I never once thought that this could be someone else"

Pogue looked over to Quinn, "You really don't know? That's Chase Collins!"

"Chase?" Quinn questioned as the name sounded familiar but has not yet rang a bell, "You mean that guy that was all over Kate before he left?"

"Yeah, him" Pogue rolled his eyes, "He's the missing member of our coven, his family is blinded by the need for more power. We haven't heard from his family in over 300 years. We thought that they died out in the Salem Witch Hunt but his line is more clever than that. Chase came back in the beginning of the year pretending to be our friend but slowly was ripping us all apart. Chase and Caleb fought and in the middle of it Chase vanished from the fight"

"And now he's back" Quinn shuddered.

"I'm guessing he caught you doing a little bit of magic and decided to research on you too" Pogue continued, "That's how he easily got you to trust him. That's why you believed him because he must've followed you around to know how to get you to do his bidding. He seems to be very good at that. What exactly did he tell you to do with Caleb anyways?"

"To kill Caleb Danvers" Quinn stated.

Pogue's felt his breath still in his chest as he looked down to Quinn who continued to stare at the screen. Her eyes were wide and tears were forming. For the first time in his life, he actually saw Quinn look terrified but also guilty. He noticed that the room suddenly became more cold to the point that Pogue could feel his body shivering all over. It wasn't until looking at Quinn and noticing how she didn't react to the chill did he connect the dots, this was one of her abilities.

Quinn ducked her head down to her chest and sobbed as her hands shook while she covered her face. She should've known that Brian, her actual leader, wouldn't have told her to do something drastic like killing a man. Now because of it, Caleb was off somewhere with a madman who is trying to kill out her best friend's coven leader. Quinn heard Pogue walk over to her but suddenly stop as he was at a loss of what to do as of this moment.

"Where is he?" Pogue demanded.

Quinn gasped as she felt the air in her mouth for freezing before she looked up to Pogue standing over her. Despite Pogue looking upset for his friend his chin was trembling and his arms were shaking uncontrollably. Quinn cursed under her breath and inhaled slowly as she made the apartment go back to its normal temperature.

She got up and walked around the room as she raked her hand through her hair as she let out a sigh. Pogue feared this as Quinn turned around and shook her head.

Pogue let out a frustrated sigh as the lights flickered once again, making Pogue immediately stop and calm himself down.

"Brian… Chase never let me in on where he was staying" Quinn finally said, "Just was very impatient with me when I didn't do the job right away"

"Great" Pogue let out, "Just great"

Pogue really didn't want to do this but he turned around, took out his phone and started to add Reid and Tyler's phone into a message. He sent them a text telling them to meet him at Gorman's house immediately. His eyes flashed with flames circling his pupils as he used to make Tyler and Reid sense that his message was urgent, the same way that Caleb did when he put the pieces together about Chase in the beginning of their year. Pogue turned around to look at Quinn who was standing a little bit closer to him with her arms crossed over her chest as if waiting for him to say something. It almost felt too weird to look at Quinn the same as how she was yesterday, just a tough chick but now he understood why she created her persona like that. Pogue took out his motorcycle keys and turned towards the door in order to leave her space.

"I can help" Quinn offered, "Please let me make this right"

"No" Pogue growled, "You've done enough"


	13. Disarm

"Quinn Moyer is a demon?" Tyler questioned for the second time, "I don't believe it! Remember the good old times when it used to be just us as the supernaturals?"

"We can worry about Quinn later" Pogue spoke up, "Right now we need to figure out where Caleb is"

"Have you tried locating him on your own?" Reid asked, "Maybe Quinn knows a thing or two about locating Caleb"

"She's not going to help us" Pogue shook his head, "We can't trust her after what I saw. All of this could be an act. It wouldn't be the first time that we've fallen for that kind of crap. I highly suggest that we do this on our own"

"Why not?" Tyler asked, "From the looks of how Caleb was being kidnapped, she looked frightened and from what you're telling us about her actions at her apartment she seemed guilty. I feel like she probably wants to help us because of the mess she involuntarily made. Maybe she does want to help us.I say we should trust her. In the vision there were more demons and Quinn grew up on demon culture"

"We'll be one step ahead" Reid looked over to Pogue, "No offense but Caleb barely came out alive when it was just him and Chase and now he's got friends. I'd hate to know what Caleb's going through right may be a surprise coming from me but I think we have no time on holding grudges"

* * *

"Oh, God!" Caleb screamed out as he slammed his head to the back as he felt an electric fire burst through him.

"Come on, Caleb" Chase walked over to the gasping teenager, "I thought you were more of a man than this"

"Please stop" Caleb croaked out.

"Oh, no" Chase smiled, shook his head, and cupped Caleb's face, "We're just getting started. Your pathetic friends aren't even brave enough to come here and save your ass"

"They will come" Caleb let out, "They have to"

"Why?" Chase demanded, "Because you saved them nine months ago? They don't owe you anything and if I were them, I wouldn't even bother to waste my time with you"

"We're brothers" Caleb coughed and turned his head to the side and spit out blood, "We look after each other… and when they find out that you're still breathing, you're dead"

Chase smirked, turned and walked over to the door as he called over his shoulder, "We'll see about that"

_**Sorry that this was a very short chapter I thought it was a lot longer but it appears not! Hopefully you like it either way and I will post up chapters as much as possible, school's been a pain in my ass lately so be patient with me! Thanks!**_


	14. Disobey

"I want you to come home now" Quinn's father said sternly through the phone, "We don't know who this guy is and having him being that close to you makes me sick! I knew we shouldn't have sent you to Spencer's Academy. I'm going to call your Provost right now and let him know"

Quinn nearly dropped her phone, "No, dad! I have less than a month left of school and I can't just leave because of this guy"

"I don't believe you are aware of the extent of danger you're in, young lady!" Her father's voice boomed through the telephone.

"You said that this man turned into Brian, he can change into anyone, even your friends" her mother spoke up.

"I wasn't aware of that until now" Quinn said slowly, "Look, I don't want to repeat senior year here just because of this Chase Collins and made to look like an idiot to the rest of the school. He's got what he wants so he should leave me alone"

"A person expressing that kind of behavior is always going to tie up loose ends" her mother said as she could hear her father let out a frustrated sigh, "He's not going to give you a clean slate just because he doesn't think that you know him. And now you're telling us that the Sons of Ipswich are actually alive and residing in Ipswich with you? You don't even know who these boys are but we do and we are telling you to stay far away from them"

"But Pogue is one of them!" Quinn nearly yelled into the phone, "I don't want to leave behind the mess I made when I know that those three can't go up against Chase and those demons on their own"

"What do demons do for a living?" her mother suddenly asked her.

"Oh, come on, mom, not now" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, what do demons do for a living?" her mother challenged in a more stern voice.

"They eliminate those who expose too much magic in order to keep the veil hidden from the humans" Quinn mumbled as she recited the words that she had to read from the chronicles since she was 8 years old, "So that's it then? You're just going to let these 18 year olds just blow over a bunch of magic until one is left standing?"

"Until it is a threat to us and Brian commands someone to eliminate the disobeyer" her mother replied sharply, "Someone who is not an 18 year old school girl. We will tell all of this to Brian once we know you're safe. That boy means to kill. Once he's done with those boys he will come looking for you"

"Come home, Quinn" her father said in almost a pleading manner.

"I will. Just after I know that Pogue and the others are safe" Quinn's voice cracked, "I'm sorry. If I don't make out of this alive just know that I love you both very much"

"Quinn!" her father's voice could be heard as Quinn dropped her phone down and made the phone combust in flames as a tear fell down her cheek.


	15. Ally

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Reid mumbled under his breath, "I did say we need Quinn's help but I didn't say that we should go to her. Pogue should do this on his own. Not us! She probably will kill us. Maybe if we talk to Pogue again he will do it. We should be preparing for the battle anyways. If things go well, we will be out of there before-"

"That's what's making me concerned right now. We will never make it out in time without her help" Tyler finally cut in.

"Listen to me, Tyler. We can just send her a text or email her, why go to her apartment to ask if she wants to tag along?" Reid asked, "We don't even know what type of powers she has but of only from the vision and from what Pogue felt in the very apartment that we are going into"

"Would you stop acting like such a pussy!" Tyler finally yelled out, "We need to get Quinn before Pogue gets killed. Knowing him, he's going to be thrown off-guard from all of the personal vendetta he still has on Chase. You are also impulsive and will do anything without thinking about it"

"I'm not impulsive!" Reid yelled out as he swung his fist and hit Tyler in the arm.

"What do you call that?" Tyler demanded, "Quinn may know more about controlling herself than us. Pogue and Quinn can talk it out later when everything's behind us and Caleb's safe"

"Alright, then" Reid waved out his fingers to the parking lot, "Go and tell her that"

Tyler hesitated, "You're older"

"This was your idea!" Reid yelled out.

"I drove us here so now it's your time to take the lead!" Tyler argued, "Besides, you have more of Pogue's approach and she might feel comfortable with that-"

"Except when she burns me alive!" Reid cut off.

"That's exaggerating things just a little bit" Tyler put in.

"I will haunt your ass to the ground if I prove you wrong" Reid threatened.

"Great!" Tyler waved over to the apartment, "Prove me wrong. Go up, Reid. Don't worry though, I'll have your back. Just 20 seconds after. I'll make sure to tell everyone at your funeral how you were much of a greater pool player than Aaron ever was"

"Hey!" a voice came from Tyler's window.

Tyler and Reid both screamed out at the same time and turned around to see Quinn standing by the window. Tyler and Reid both exchanged glances as they both wondered how long she was standing there. Tyler cleared his throat and slowly rolled down the window but only half way down to cover his mouth. Quinn rolled her eyes as she shifted her groceries onto her hip as she noticed that this might be a long talk. She didn't know how long Reid and Tyler were sitting there but she could tell that they were talking about her. Quinn raised her eyebrow and continued to stare them down as she waited impatiently for someone to speak.

"What are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked, "If you are coming to threaten me like Pogue then I'll just keep it short and simple. I'm sorry for what I did and I wish I could help but he doesn't want it. Good luck with finding Caleb"

"We need your help" Reid finally blurted out, "Pogue's going to get us all killed"

Quinn unlocked the door to her apartment and let herself in while Tyler and Reid stood awkwardly at the door. With one shove, Tyler was thrown into the apartment as he very clumsily tried to regain his stance. Quinn tried her best to ignore the tension as she walked around and placed items onto the coffee table. Reid and Tyler slowly followed into her living room and looked around as if they both haven't been in a girl's apartment before. Tyler slowly sat down on the armchair as Reid awkwardly stood in front of the TV.

"I'm going to need a drop of blood from you both" Quinn said, "Your ancestors made a coven through blood and with that blood running through your veins, it will lead us not only to Caleb, but to Chase and Pogue as well"

"Alright" Reid nodded.

Quinn looked up as she noticed Reid going into her kitchen and opening up a couple of drawers before he swallowed and took something out of the kitchen. Tyler and Quinn watched as Reid came with a knife; eyes bulging out and pale as a ghost. Reid swallowed as he put the knife to his hand but Quinn quickly grabbed the knife out of his hand. She walked over to a drawer by her couch and then tossed Reid a lancet.

"This is much better" Reid smiled.

"Even as a demon, I'm more evolved than you are, Reid" Quinn teased as she walked back over to the coffee table.

"I didn't know how much blood you needed" Reid said as he flinched as the needle softly pricked him, "Besides, it's my first encounter with someone out of our coven. Just saying"

"Glad to be the first" Quinn mumbled, "Maybe you will be more prepared when another comes along. They'll laugh at you if you try to place a knife to your hand again"

"There's more out there?" Tyler asked.

Quinn smiled as she blew on the map of Massachusetts making the map fog over. She then found another lancet and pricked herself as she dropped the blood down into the mist. Reid and Tyler gawked as her blood turned into orange and spread throughout the mist making nearly all of the towns and cities of Massachusetts gleam in an orange glow.

"Holy shit" Tyler cursed.

"All of these are demons?"

"Demons from my clan. You see? We keep things hidden and try to remain that way. There's a clan in each state. We try to keep the exposure of magic under wraps. Now it's your turn"

"How will we know which is which?" Tyler asked.

"I'll help you" Quinn told him.

"You ready?" Reid asked.

"We'll find out" Tyler huffed, "I hope it's not too late. It's already getting close to the time when Pogue wants us to meet"

Tyler and Reid both raised up their bleeding fingers to the mist and dropped it in. They watched in amazement as six purple glowing dots spread throughout the map of Ipswich.

"Hey, it's my dad!" Reid pointed to the dot above a company brand.

Tyler pointed to a grey dot next to a purple one in the backroads.

"What's that?" Tyler asked.

"Chase" Quinn answered, "The entity loses its color when the coven banishes a member"

"That's 13 miles out of town" Reid noticed, "I don't think we're the only ones who know about Caleb's whereabouts. Look!"

"Someone is heading over to Chase and Caleb right now" Tyler mentioned.

"Pogue" Quinn mumbled, "He's going alone"

"It was all just a trick" Tyler pieced together, "Pogue told us to meet at Gorman's but wasn't going to show up. This was his plan all along. He wanted to go alone to settle his score with Chase. We have to get moving. Pogue's travelling at top speed and he'll be there in a matter of minutes. Quinn, we need your help. We won't be able to do this without you otherwise we're all dead"


	16. Eavesdrop

Pogue's eyes were jet black as he snarled and sent out a wave of his magic onto the demons blocking the doorway. The couple of people weren't ready to feel what kind of power the young teenager could possess while he was angry. He glanced up to the window and noticed Chase smiling down at him. Pogue quickly turned to the door and started to charge in as he could hear more demons coming out. The place was old and dark and seemed almost ancient as the wallpaper were being torn off and the smell of mold made Pogue almost gag. He quickly grabbed hold onto someone's arm before a knife was driven into his side, Pogue whirled him around and slammed the man into the wall.

Pogue lifted up his head and yelled out, "Caleb!"

A man let out a laugh, "Coming to your boyfriend's rescue? You're already too late, man"

"Shut the hell up" Pogue's voice became dark as he sent his dark magic into the man and sent him flying into the next room, "I'm not afraid to kill any of you"

"What about me? Would you be able to hurt me?" a girl emerged as she smiled sweetly to him.

"Don't make me" Pogue said in a softer tone as he took a step back.

"This will be fun" the girl commented as her eyes glowed a bright red, "Watch and learn, boys!"

She moved to strike out at Pogue but then suddenly burst into blue flames, screaming like a mad woman. Pogue gawked as he didn't know what was going on until he suddenly felt the room become really cold. Quinn walked in with fury in her eyes as she waved out her arms and cast these cobalt flames around the room. Pogue looked around with astonishment as he noticed that she was easily taking everyone out that was just a moment ago ganging up on him. When she stopped she turned and set her eyes on him which made Pogue almost take a step back as he noticed that he too might be on her burn list.

Instead, Quinn ran over and smacked him hard across the face to the point that it almost felt like she burned him. Pogue let out a slight hiss as he tenderly touched his cheek as he looked back to her. Quinn then cupped his face and forcefully kissed him on the lips which kept Pogue completely dazed for a moment. Before Pogue could react or kiss back, Quinn shoved him away from her.

"That's for thinking that you could do this all on your own!" Quinn snapped.

"The slap or the kiss?" Pogue questioned.

"Shut up before I slap you again" Quinn threatened, "Stay behind me"

"Why should I stay behind you?" Pogue challenged.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she took out a knife from her jacket and walked over to the old stairs. Pogue couldn't help but wonder if she was planning on using it on someone to take a life. His mind suddenly wandered over to if she's ever taken a life before.

She peeked down the hallway and glanced from side to side before motioning for Pogue to follow behind her. Quinn could feel the room suddenly getting warmer as she couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed and overwhelmed of what she just did.

Behind her, Pogue cleared his throat which made Quinn slightly jump as she turned and glared daggers into his eyes.

Suddenly, out of nowhere demons filled the hallway as they tried to attack Quinn and Pogue. Pogue's eyes turned jet black as he thrust out balls of energy into any which direction. He grunted and hissed in pain when a woman had cut him with a knife that was similar to the one that Quinn had. Quinn let out a struggling scream as a man bearhugged her from behind. Pogue was about to help her out when he noticed Quinn was set on fire of blue making Pogue scream out in agony. But he wasn't alone, the demon behind Quinn was screaming also and turned into dust leaving Quinn untouched by the flames as the fire retrieved back into her body.

"You can't get rid of me so easily" Quinn smirked.

"I didn't know you were capable of doing that" Pogue said breathlessly, "Besides, I thought we would be having a bigger group. Where's Reid and Tyler?"

"Safe"

"Quinn" Pogue shifted his weight, "I know that's a lie"

"I binded them temporarily to my apartment so that they wouldn't get hurt or follow me here" Quinn explained, "I think I would be doing you guys a favor. Especially after what I figured out"

"Oh… that" Pogue sighed.

"And when were you going to tell me that your magic has a toll" Quinn asked, "Of course that would've been until after you turned into an old man, right? That would've been convenient for you"

"I was hoping after I kicked Chase's head in. I was hoping to be about 50 years old by then" Pogue shrugged, "Speaking of which! Shall we?"

"You already found me" a voice said from down the hall where Chase Collins was standing with his hands folded in front of him.


	17. Chase Collins

"It's kind of find this ironic. Six months ago it was Caleb coming to save Sarah after I sent you to the hospital" Chase smiled, "And now, you're trying to save him with another girl in tow. I'm actually surprised at how this all played out. What makes you think that I won't be able to harm her the way I did to Sarah and Kate?"

"Don't even think about hurting her" Pogue took a protective step forward, "Your business is with me, not with her"

Chase gave Pogue a pitiful look before a long vine came on and snatched onto Pogue and sent him crashing into the other side of the wall. Quinn gasped as she sent out her cobalt like energy to Chase who tried to catch it but yelled and hissed in pain as it burned him. Chase looked back over to her with eyes black as the night as he sent a wave of his energy over to Quinn before she could think about moving. Pogue watched as the energy hit Quinn right in the chest but a wave of a red glow wrapped around her as the magic disappeared around her. Quinn seemed surprised as well as she smiled and let both of her hands fill up with the flame like appearance. She tried hitting Chase with her magic but he already learned from last time that it was better to just dodge hers.

"You can't deflect my kind of power" Quinn smiled, "You're not my kind"

"That doesn't explain why-" Chase stopped before he snapped his fingers, "Tyler… clever boy"

"He has his ways of making his toys useful" Quinn complemented.

"Cut the crap, Chase! Where's Caleb?" Pogue finally asked, "We can just settle this the civil way, alright? You've proven your point and it's beyond annoying. All five of us will talk this out as the Sons of Ipswich"

"Now why would I ever want to do a thing like that?" Chase demanded.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked.

A board suddenly came unhinged as it smacked Quinn hard in the face, making her collapse to the ground. Pogue growled as his energy cracked the walls making Chase gawk at the magic as Pogue tried to hit Chase. Chase waved the magic away and sent one over to Pogue but Pogue grabbed onto it and held on before he sent it back over to Chase. Chase let out a grunt as his body as slammed into the wall. Pogue turned around and help Quinn off of the floor as he noticed that she was blinking back tears and holding onto her nose.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Don't worry too much about me" Quinn told him, "Right now we need to figure out where Caleb is"

Pogue looked over to Chase who was struggling to get up,"He's blocking that passage for a reason. Caleb's gotta be down that hallway"

"We have to get him and quick" Quinn looked down the the watch, "We don't have that much time left"

"Alright! I'll give it to you" Chase coughed as he patted the dust off of his chest, "You guys make a great dynamic duo. Who would've thought? Quinn, the wild, quirky, and impulsive brat! And then there's Pogue, the only thing badass about him is his shoulder length hair and the bike he rides. What does that make both of you? You two are just nothing and no one would bat an eye if you two just dropped out of this planet"

"No one missed you" Quinn shrugged, "Not even a rumor was spread about your disappearance. How does that make you feel?"

Chase slammed his wave of energy over to Pogue and Quinn. Pogue was ready as he brought Quinn down to the ground in order to protect her. Quinn hissed as she formed a ball of energy of her own and thrust it over to Chase. He moved but not before her flames had caught onto his leg.

"You bitch!" Chase cursed as he slammed his jacket onto his leg, "You'll pay for that! I'll deal with you first. Your death will be bittersweet"

"You're not going to touch her!" Pogue yelled out, "I won't let you"

"Then you will be the first to go" Chase limped.

"I'd rather die than see you hurt her the way you did to me" Pogue glared.

"Don't do this" Quinn whispered, "You need to protect your coven"

"You don't know what he's planning for you" Pogue looked down to her, "I do. I don't want him to hurt you"

"He can't hurt me" Quinn dangled the necklace that Tyler enchanted, "Remember?"

"Oh, don't worry about me! I can work around that obstacle" Chase smiled from down the hall, "You just worry about getting you and your boyfriend out of here alive"

"We're not the ones who are going to die today" Quinn threatened, "Unlike you, my power doesn't put any weight on me. You already are worn down and now all I have to do is make sure you turn into an old man"

Chase was about to form another attack when a loud thunder suddenly erupted from the sky making both Chase and Pogue seem to become completely still. Quinn was about to ask what was happening when outside there as a sound of someone yelling in excruciating pain.

"Well" Chase smiled, "Isn't this surprising. Sounds like someone's ascending. I'll go and pay our new birthday boy a proper greeting to the new power"

Chase then turned to the window and went flying out towards the sound of Reid screaming out in the yard.


	18. The Birthday Boy

"Why didn't you tell me Reid was outside?!" Pogue yelled out, "Was that just to distract Chase? You didn't even think to wonder how our Ascension happens!"

"I didn't think to wonder because I imprisoned them in my apartment!" Quinn roughly pushed him.

"They must've gotten out" Pogue turned to the window, "Tyler and Reid must've wanted to save Caleb on their own terms"

"And that's somehow my fault" Quinn let out.

"Caleb's still missing, Reid's vulnerable, and Tyler is their only last line of defense" Pogue heard another scream.

"Rest. I'll go after them" Quinn turned to run back down to the yard.

"No! I'm coming with you" Pogue strained as he walked over to the broken window.

"You're tired" Quinn tried to explain, "You've never used up this much energy before"

"I'm fine" Pogue waved off, "Let's just hope Reid doesn't use too much. He's very addicted to using his powers. I'm scared that he might think that his Ascension will make him invincible"

Quinn slowly nodded, "Like Chase. Those two would fight until they turn into dust"

"I hate to place so little faith on him but I believe Chase will win the battle" Pogue sighed, "Reid's very impulsive when he's angry"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Quinn questioned.

Quinn was about to go back over to the stairs when Pogue stopped her. He then picked her up and held onto her in a tight grip. Quinn was about to argue with him before she realized that Pogue leaped off of his feet and started to fly over to the broken window. She gasped and tucked her head into his neck as she was afraid that he might hit her against something.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, you're safe with me. Just brace yourself for the landing"

Quinn looked up as Pogue brought them down in front of Reid who was encased in a big bubble that seemed to be electrocuting him. Chase was in the process of hitting Reid with magic of his own before Quinn's necklace deflected it. He gave out a frustrated grunt as both Pogue and Quinn found their footing. Quinn looked over to Reid who let out his last painful scream before he shuddered and collapsed onto the ground.

"Reid!" Quinn caught him as he slowly sank to the ground.

"That was the longest minute of my entire life" Reid groaned, "Thanks for trying to leave us out of the action by the way. We missed the first one, Tyler and I would've been pissed if we missed this one"

"I didn't want to put you in too much danger, especially on your birthday" Quinn gave a slight smile and nudged him, "Still need to be ready for the after party"

"For once, I think after all this is over I just want to lay down and play video games throughout the rest of the night"

"I can live with that" Quinn smiled.

"Chase is still up?" Reid asked.

"For the most part" Quinn glanced back to the battle still underway, "I think we're finally getting his ass handed to him"

"Finally" Reid breathed out.

"Why were you out in the back of the house anyways?" Quinn questioned.

Reid looked over to Quinn before he opened his mouth to say his answer. Something suddenly hit Reid square in the chest and sent him flying to the nearest tree. Quinn lost her balance and fell to the ground before she looked up to see Chase walking over to them. He smiled and pointed his finger over to Quinn.

"Don't think for a moment I haven't forgotten about you. You've become one of my new obsessions" Chase waved out his hand and his magic stayed floating within reach.

"What're going to do with that?" Quinn challenged, "You can't touch me"

"Yet" Chase smirked.

"You don't even know how" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Wanna find out?" Chase challenged.

"Let's see what you got" Quinn got up and felt her arms tingle as flames coiled and wrapped around them.

Chase smiled as he flicked his hand making Quinn dodge as she sent out a line of flames over to Chase who just narrowly missed them. Quinn wasn't aware at the time that he enchanted a branch that snatched onto her necklace and snapped it off, making the red glow ripple and fly off into the night.

"I always find ways around obstacles" Chase laughed, "Not so tough now without your jewelry on"


	19. Same Old Same Old

Quinn let out a yelp as Chase's blast hit her square in the chest making her fall back and hit a tree hard. The wind was knocked out of her as she tried her best to find her way up but her energy seemed to be depleted. She heard some sort of war cry coming from the distance as she noticed Pogue trying to save her and distract Chase away from her. It was no use, Chase seemed to have already anticipated that Pogue would try to come to her rescue. Pogue was sent flying back to the same tree Quinn was cowering under, making the tree rattle and snap. Quinn reached out as she tried to go over to Pogue but was slowly levitated off of the ground as she slowly faced Chase.

"Stop it!" Quinn shouted.

"Why?" Chase pouted.

"Just stop trying to prove you're stronger than everyone, what do you want already?" Quinn tried to look back to Pogue but couldn't turn her head.

"You already answered your own question… I'm the strongest and now I want more power" Chase smiled.

"Leave her alone" a voice said behind Chase, "You don't want to do this"

"You?!" Chase turned to Tyler, "No offense but you're the last person on my list that I consider a problem right now"

"And that's where your first mistake is at" Tyler said, "You don't know what kind of power that I have"

"Uh, the kind that is still weak until you reach 18" Chase mocked, "I actually have the power of both mine and my father's running through my veins. You would be no match for me"

"Same as mine. My father willed me his part of his power when he was diagnosed with cancer. He'd rather die on his own terms than to have something do it for him" Tyler glared, "I already have matured power coursing through my veins"

"Well now" Chase smiled as he suddenly dropped Quinn down to the ground, "That does make me slightly interested. Now you're a person of interest to me, Tyler"

"That's your second mistake" Tyler threatened, "Keep in mind that I'm much smarter than you. I highly suggest you take my advice and walk away and never threaten us or our friends. I won't ask again. What do you say, Chase?"

"I say you're full of shit, baby brother" Chase's face became serious, "There is nothing that will make me stop until I get what I want. Your threat means nothing"

"Then I'm sorry for what is about to happen" Tyler looked sad.

"And what would that be?" Chase challenged.

A swishing sound whistled through the air and a sickening squish came after that forcing Reid, Quinn, and Pogue to stare up in horror to what seemed unrealistic to all of them. Chase looked down to see five iron pikes in his chest and abdomen. He looked back up to Tyler as blood dripped down his mouth as he noticed that Tyler didn't even flinch at what he did. Everyone watched as Chase fell to the ground in front of Tyler. Quinn gawked as she noticed that Tyler, a 17 year old boy, had just killed someone and didn't even seemed phased by what he just did.


	20. Caleb

Quinn slowly rose to her feet as she looked down at the lifeless body not just five feet from where she was standing. She has injured and killed people with her powers before but seeing Chase on the ground as a corpse suddenly made her feel like they just committed a crime. She looked up to Tyler who looked back over to Quinn with his eyes glistening as Quinn knew he didn't want to do it. Reid came up to his best friend and placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear as Tyler dropped his head down and nodded. Quinn felt heavy arms wrap around her entire body as she glanced sideways to see Pogue standing very close to her. She smiled to him and lightly traced her fingers across his cheek.

"You did what you had to do, Baby Boy. I'm proud of you" Pogue told Tyler, "I'm pretty sure Quinn and I wouldn't have been able to take on Chase all by ourselves tonight"

"It was for the Coven" Tyler told everyone but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself that.

"Caleb!" Reid suddenly yelled out as he ran out to the distance.

"Where is he?" Pogue asked breathlessly as he tried his best to run after Reid, "I thought he was inside the house"

"When you and Chase were going at it we noticed that Caleb's aura wasn't in the building with you but about ¼ of a mile away from you" Tyler explained as he helped Pogue on the other side of Quinn.

Quinn looked up to see that Reid had disappeared into a mausoleum that was completely masked by trees. She glanced over to Pogue who gave her a weary glance as they heard a couple of voices and some coughing echoing from the little building. Pogue tried his best to run over to the mausoleum but he stumbled, making Quinn worry that he might have a concussion or something. A lump was caught in Quinn's throat as she noticed Reid dragging out a battered and bruised Caleb from the small tomb. He looked ashen, dirty, and almost close to death.

"Oh my God" Quinn muttered.

"Chase?" Caleb asked in a fatigue voice, "Where is he? Did he get away again? Where did he go?"

"He's not coming around anytime soon" Pogue quickly put in before Tyler could open his mouth.

"He's gone and that's all that matters" Reid put in as he looked over to Tyler, "And that we have you back. Sorry we couldn't get to you sooner"

"If it wasn't for Quinn, we'd probably never have found you" Tyler quickly put in.

"It was just a locator spell" Quinn looked over to Caleb, "I'm so sorry… I didn't know"

"Chase never revealed to her who he really was. She was under the impression that she was listening to her leader the whole time" Pogue informed.

"She kicked his ass really good" Reid complimented, "You should've seen it. Chase was turning into an old man right before our eyes"

"She also saved us a couple of times. She knew how to get the demons away from this place" Tyler agreed, "She fought with great determination"

"Why were they after me?" Caleb asked Quinn.

Quinn swallowed as she glanced around the group. Everyone seemed to be waiting for her reply. She hadn't really the slightest idea as how to answer the question that Caleb just asked. More importantly, if he will forgive her for what she's done.

"Because demons make sure to keep the magical world invisible from the humans eyes" Quinn finally stated.

There was silence that filled the void around them as each of the members took in that information. Quinn glanced down to the ground as she didn't want to risk the chance looking at everyone again. She didn't even know how to read the feeling in the small space.

"What?" Reid finally asked.

"Chase and Caleb's first battle" Tyler answered.

Quinn nodded slowly. Caleb let out a shuddering breath as he tried to fix himself to stand taller.

"It was some sort of a job for your Coven" Caleb pieced together, "You were only doing what you thought was right"

Quinn nodded as she slowly let go of Pogue, backed up slowly, and started to walk away from the group, leaving Pogue to constantly call out her name.

"Quinn!" Pogue yelled out.

"I guess she's rethinking her priorities now" Reid spoke up, "If it wasn't Chase but her actual leader that sent her after you then she would've killed you without a second's hesitation"


	21. Indecisive

_Buzz, Buzz! _Quinn felt her phone vibrate as she took it out of her coat and checked to see who it was. It wasn't really surprising to see Pogue's name displayed on her phone, he's been trying to contact her all weekend. She tried her best to avoid Pogue when she could; come to class late and even leave before the teacher said to pack their stuff up. Quinn blinked a couple of times as she tried to listen to Anna's conversation about some weird dream she had the other night. She smiled to her friend and nodded as if she was listening but also wanted her friend to just get to the point already.

_Buzz, Buzz! _Quinn clenched her jaw as she tried to not look at her phone. She sat in Anna's dorm cross-legged on the floor, well as much as she could. It was only Wednesday but she still felt sore in certain areas because of the fight. Thankfully her limp had gone away on Monday so no one had to question her as to why she was limping, black, and blue all over.

"Are you going to get that?" Anna asked.

"What?" Quinn blinked again, "Get what?"

"Your phone's been going off the hook since you've gotten here" Anna told her.

"Oh, no, it's nothing" Quinn waved her off.

"I think it's Pogue" Anna smiled, "You don't want to talk to him"

"It's a little bit more complicated than that" Quinn stated, "There was a mix up and we kind of got into it but solved our differences at the same time. I don't really know what to think right now. I mean, there was something going wrong and I felt so bad that I had to help him out. Things got a little bit crazy along the way. I even kissed him out of rage! But I don't really know what to do. There's nothing I really can do as of this point"

"And you don't think he feels the same way about you?" Anna nodded over to Quinn's pocket, "He seems to be showing that he feels the same way"

"But I screwed up with him!" Quinn let out.

"Something that Pogue seems to not really care about" Anna cut in.

"You don't know what I did" Quinn mumbled.

"I know, but does that change anything?" Anna asked.

"It does to me" Quinn answered.

_Buzz, buzz! _Quinn checked her phone to see that it was still Pogue texting her. She felt a lump rise in her throat as she wanted to answer back but didn't know what to say. Quinn bit her lip and shoved the phone back into her pocket.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with the Sons of Ipswich" Anna slowly put in.

Quinn's eyes snapped up to her friend, "How did you know?"

"There's always some kind of magical bond going on between those four boys" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Magical…" Quinn muttered, "Right. They're inseparable alright. I did something stupid. Misled Pogue, got on Caleb's bad side which inevitably got me on Pogue's bad side. I felt so bad about what happened and I was trying so hard to do something about it. In the end, I sort of redeemed myself"

Anna stated, "So everything must be fine. What's the problem?"

"I did all of this for Pogue, not for me, and yet I don't know how to act now" Quinn slowly put together.

"I can't tell you what to do but I can tell you that sitting around and pouting about it will solve nothing for anyone"


	22. American Beauty

Quinn sighed, "Why are we here? I don't even like this event"

Anna rolled her eyes as she and their friend Delaina giggled and ran into Nicky's. Tonight was the Karaoke night where people have the option of singing a song they know or wrote it themselves. Every once in a while there will be a great person singing but after that one hit wonder, it just turns into a bunch of drunk people looking for attention. Quinn followed them inside as usual it was packed to the bone but now there were lots of chairs were half of the dancefloor used to be and a makeshift stage that was only five inches off of the ground really. She felt a hand on hers and nearly jumped as Anna pulled her along the crowd and pretty easily found a couple of chairs near the stage. Delaina and Anna looked to each other and let out a delightful squeal as Quinn just continued to look on over to the stage.

"You'll love tonight's lineup" Delaina called over to Quinn, "There's a lot of people who have pretty good voices"

"Can you give us a hint as to who is going to be performing? Didn't you work during rehearsals or something?" Anna asked their friend who works at Nicky's, "You've been keeping it low-key all week"

Quinn sighed as she decided to lose herself in thought once again as she looked around the room, not really knowing what she was looking for. It was already a week since Chase was gone and so far things seemed back to normal. A hand suddenly slapped down onto her shoulder, making Quinn jump and look up. Reid was peering down at her with a slight smile on his face. Quinn gave him a small smile in return as he gave her shoulder a grip and looked over to the other girls that Quinn was accompanied with.

"Reid!" Delaina blushed.

Quinn looked around the room as she didn't know where the others were but easily found Tyler along the wall. Tyler smiled and waved over to her shyly as if she didn't want to come closer to her. She gave him a wave in return as a wave of relief came over her as she remembered that Reid and Tyler do lots of hanging out together without the older two. She also knew that Pogue likes to make fun of this even so seeing him here was very highly unlikely.

She snapped back out of her state of dreaming when the lights slowly dimmed down and nearly everyone that was either watching or playing pool started to applause. Quinn felt a playful pat on the back as Reid departed to join Tyler as he clapped. Quinn sighed as she looked up to the stage as the first performer went on.

"It's starting!" Anna squealed.

Quinn turned and gave a small smile to Anna as she crossed her legs and knew this was going to be the longest two hours of her damn life. A man came up on the stage and started to fix the mic and started to prepare his song.

"Hope everyone's having a wonderful night tonight" he stated before he started his song and the crowd erupted once more.

"How long until it ends?" Quinn teased, "I have somewhere to be in 5 minutes"

"Shut up" Anna glared, "Enjoy being outside your stuffy apartment!"

"But I like my stuffy apartment" Quinn whispered, "I keep to myself there"

"Knock it off" Anna rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying" Quinn mocked.

"I just wanted you to get out of the house" Anna told her.

"Thanks" Quinn nudged, "I really needed to get away from my studies in a class that I'm actually failing. I was actually getting the hang of things"

"Glad to be of assistance. I was worried that you might become the nerd in this friendship" Anna smiled.

"That is always your field. I would never be able to last that many hours in the library as you do" Quinn teased, "You sleep there so many times that I forget you have a dorm. I'm surprised that you wanted to go to this event in the first place"

The song ended and people around Quinn and Anna started to applause as Quinn looked back over to the stage and gawked.

"I told you, you will like it" Anna smiled, "You'll thank me I heard about this, I knew I had to bring you along. Delaina knew you wouldn't want to stay till the end so she brought him up to the top as much as she could"

"Who knew, right? Everyone was excited when they heard about this news. Pogue never sung out in public before. Did you know he could sing, Quinn?" Delaina asked as the shoulder-length teenager brought his guitar but to the stage.

"I can't believe this is happening" Quinn mumbled, "What is he doing?"

"Looks like he's about to sing" Anna smiled.

I don't know if you were looking at me or not

You probably smile like that all the time

And I don't mean to bother you but

I couldn't just walk by

And not say hi

And I know your name

'Cause everybody in here knows your name

And you're not looking for anything right now

So I don't wanna come on strong

But don't get me wrong

Your eyes are so intimidating

My heart is pounding but

It's just a conversation

No girl I'm not wasted

You don't know me

I don't know you but I want to

"He has a good voice" Delaina whispered to Anna and Quinn.

I don't wanna steal your freedom

I don't wanna change your mind

I don't have to make you love me

I just wanna take your time

I don't wanna wreck your Friday

I ain't gonna waste my lines

I don't have to take your heart

I just wanna take your time

And I know it starts with hello

And the next thing you know you're trying to be nice

And some guys getting too close

Trying to pick you up

Trying to get you drunk

"I wonder who he's singing about" Anna said in a sing-song voice.

And I'm sure one of your friends is about to come over here

'Cause she's supposed to save you from random guys

That talk too much and wanna stay too long

It's the same old song and dance but I think you know it well

You could've rolled your eyes

Told me to go to hell

Could've walked away

But you're still here

And I'm still here

Come on let's see where it goes

I don't wanna steal your freedom

I don't wanna change your mind

I don't have to make you love me

I just wanna take your time

I don't have to meet your mother

We don't have to cross that line

I don't wanna steal your covers

I just wanna take your time

I don't wanna go home with you

"I can't hear this anymore" Quinn choked as she felt like it was hard for her to breathe.

I just wanna be alone with you

I don't wanna steal your freedom

I don't wanna change your mind

I don't have to make you love me

I just wanna take your time

Quinn got up to leave the aisle but a hand snatched her down and brought her back into a sitting position. She looked over to see Anna giving her a comforting smile as she gently squeezed her hand and continued to look at Pogue playing. Quinn glanced up and nearly gasped as she noticed that Pogue was staring right at her. She got lost in his grey eyes just beckoning for her to listen. Quinn wanted more than ever to get up and start to run out of Nicky's. Quinn looked over to Anna who stroked Quinn's hand and gave her a look of reassurance.

I don't wanna blow your phone up

I just wanna blow your mind

I don't have to take your heart

I just wanna take your time

No, I ain't gotta call you baby

And I ain't gotta call you mine

I don't have to take your heart

I just wanna take your time

"Yeah, Pogue!" a guy yelled out once the song ended.

People started to cheer and stand up and clap for the Son of Ipswich as Pogue gave a nervous wave to the crowd. Anna and Delaina even squealed and got up to clap. The second Anna let go of Quinn's hand, she was already pushing herself towards the exit. She couldn't hear Anna calling after her even though she was sure that her friend was. Quinn was almost to the door when a body appeared before it.

"Not going to congratulate him? That's very ballsy of you"

"Get out of my way, Caleb"

Caleb was about to say something else when Kira popped up out of nowhere and placed herself in front of Quinn. Normally, Quinn would be all over this chick about trying to make it look like she didn't matter to anyone but this wasn't a normal time. Instead, Quinn was thinking about thanking Kira for interrupting Caleb as she squeezed past the two. Quinn rushed out of Nicky's hopefully oblivious to anyone wanting to try and stop her again.


	23. Starting Over

Tears brimmed her eyes as the night air stung them in their place once she was outside. She walked through the crowded parking lot as she made her way over to her car. Quinn had driven her car with Delaina so she wasn't worried that Anna wouldn't give her a ride. All she wanted was to keep separation from her and the Sons of Ipswich especially after what Pogue just did tonight. She sighed and pulled out her keys from her purse and sniffed as she turned the corner of a SUV. Quinn suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed Pogue was leaning against her car on the driver's side with his long hair billowing in the breeze.

"I know all of your tricks, remember?" Pogue stated.

"Get out of my way" Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"Not until after we have our talk" Pogue told her.

"I don't want to talk" Quinn replied back, "I didn't know what Chase was doing, I helped you get Caleb back, and that's the end of the story. I did wrong and now we reversed it. Everything is going back to the way it was before"

"Can we just change a few other things?" Pogue asked.

"I told you that I don't want to talk right now" Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"Then shut up and listen!" Pogue yelled making Quinn jump back.

"Fine" Quinn tried to keep her composure, "I can see that this is really upsetting you. Speak your mind then"

"You always do that" Pogue huffed and shook his head.

"What?" Quinn demanded.

"You think it's so cool to shut yourself down like that. Acting like a cold- heartless bitch when really you're just as broken as I am right now" Pogue explained, "I don't know what it is about you crazy ass women that get me so riled up but I'm not going to let you slip away because of that"

Quinn wanted to glare at Pogue but her lips did an uncontrollable quiver as she heard people walking out of Nicky's. She quickly walked into the small space between the SUV and her car, scared that it might be someone that she knows. Luckily, she heard the guys laughing and climbing into a car several aisles over and the car starting. Quinn took in a shaky breath and looked back over to Pogue who was staring straight at her. As much as she wanted to leave, her heart was actually willing her to stay.

Quinn swallowed, "Nothing good will come from between us"

"How would you know?" Pogue asked.

"Because I'm a demon and you're a warlock" Quinn reminded him, "It will never work"

"We kind of hit it off great as friends" Pogue pointed out, "That's a good sign"

"That's before we knew what we both were" Quinn told him, "Even before Chase came into the mix"

"I forgot how much of a stubborn, pessimist you were" Pogue rolled his eyes.

"I'm just trying to prove my point here" Quinn waved her hands out.

"And what's that?" Pogue questioned, "Listen, if you don't want to go out with me then just say it right now and give me a clean break"

Quinn's mouth opened as she was preparing to snap at him but then suddenly stopped. Did he say that he was trying to ask her out? Her friend since freshman year was trying to ask her out on a date? Quinn stuttered as she fumbled with the keys in her hand.

"What?" Quinn asked, "You wanted to ask me out on a date? After everything I've done? I nearly killed your friend. I thought you wouldn't want to see me again"

Pogue reached out and grabbed a hold of Quinn's head and slammed his lips upon hers, surprising Quinn. His soft, warm lips made it almost impossible to fight back the urge to kiss him as she slowly closed her eyes. He broke the kiss and placed his forehead on top of hers.

"Just call me a hopeless romantic" Pogue told her, "Figured that's why I'm so crazy about you. Let's just start over. From the beginning. This time, no more secrets. Can you do that?"

"Are you sure you want to get into this type of mess?" Quinn asked, "This could end pretty badly"

"I've been in worse situations then this" Pogue smiled to her.

"Are you so sure about that?" Quinn taunted.

"I was in a relationship with Kate for over a year… I highly doubt this will be challenging" Pogue joked.

Quinn lifted up her head and laughed, "She'll kill you if she heard you say that!"

Quinn was still giggling when Pogue brought his lips to hers and kissed her once again as Quinn snaked her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Pogue shrugged.

"I can believe that" Quinn bit her lip, "Okay"

"Okay, what?" Pogue asked.

"Okay, we can start over" Quinn smiled.

"So I convinced you" Pogue whispered, "I need to thank Caleb for helping me write that song for you"

"Caleb did?!" Quinn questioned, "Well, maybe I need to thank him"

"Tomorrow" Pogue told her.

"Tomorrow then" Quinn leaned in and kissed Pogue on the lips.


	24. Soundtrack

_**Poison &amp; Wine- Civil Wars**_

_**Better- Matthew Mayfield**_

_**Soon or Never- Punch Brothers**_

_**Disarm- The Civil Wars**_

_**Eavesdrop- The Civil Wars**_

_**Same Old Same Old- The Civil Wars**_

_**American Beauty- Drew Halcomb &amp; the Neighbors**_

_**I Thought I Saw Your Face Today- She &amp; Him**_

_**One of Those Days- Joshua Radin**_

_**Dust to Dust- Civil Wars**_

_**Medicine- Grace Potter &amp; the Nocturnals**_

_**The Longer I Run- Peter Bradley Adams**_

_**Dead End Road- Delta Rae**_

_**Sacred Heart- The Civil Wars**_


End file.
